


Moments Like This

by amooniesong



Series: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020 [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020, Niki is also briefly mentioned, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: Since Phil had first taken in Wilbur, he’d gone the extra mile to make Christmas as magical as possible. He doubled down on his efforts when Technoblade had joined their family, and now Tommy had arrived he’d tried even harder. Every year became bigger than the last, with the family decorating the home together and spending the cold winter nights by the fire, admiring the tree and cherishing time with each other. They all knew what it was like to be alone, and that made Christmas all the more special.This year was no different by that measure, though it was nothing like the years that had come before. Rather than have a small get together with family, Phil had decided for one night to throw a party.-------------MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts, Day 8: Parties
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018129
Comments: 37
Kudos: 389
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Moments Like This

Since Phil had first taken in Wilbur, he’d gone the extra mile to make Christmas as magical as possible. He doubled down on his efforts when Technoblade had joined their family, and now Tommy had arrived he’d tried even harder. Every year became bigger than the last, with the family decorating the home together and spending the cold winter nights by the fire, admiring the tree and cherishing time with each other. They all knew what it was like to be alone, and that made Christmas all the more special.

This year was no different by that measure, though it was nothing like the years that had come before. Rather than have a small get together with family, Phil had decided for one night to throw a party. Wilbur had invited Niki over, and Phil had put a small notice in the village hall last time he visited to tell everyone that if they wanted to come by - either for the entire evening or just to say hello - they were welcome. It was for that reason that his little cottage was full to the brim, with little Tommy being passed around like a parcel as the old ladies from the village wanted to coo over his tiny smiles and half baked babbles, Wilbur, Technoblade and Niki playing upstairs, and countless familiar faces milling around in the kitchen and living room. 

Phil wouldn’t have his house any other way this time of year - sure it might have been noisy and crowded, and there would be an awful lot of tidying up that had to be done afterward, but the smiles on the faces of his guests were enough to make it worth it. 

The familiar cries of Tommy told him that it was time to step away from the kitchen (where he’d been heating up yet more mince pies, kindly brought by Niki and her father) and tend to the youngest boy. He was more than happy for the excuse to take his son away from the women of the village, if only because he’d gotten so used to having him practically glued to his chest in recent weeks. Sneaking out of the busy rooms to find a quiet corner with Tommy and some solid food that he was in the process of weaning him onto, he let out a soft sigh, and smiled. He’d ended up in a spare bedroom at the back of the cottage, and balanced Tommy on his knee as he began to try and quieten his cries.

“Hey, sunshine.” He whispered. “You’re alright, daddy’s here, you’re okay.” 

With one hand he brushed his fingers over Tommy’s cheeks, wiping away his tears and giving him the comfort he knew his son needed.

“I missed you too buddy, I know it’s a little bit busy here tonight but it’s only for tonight, and you’ll enjoy it more when you’re bigger like your brothers and can have friends of your own over. I suppose it’s a bit overwhelming when you’re little, even  _ I  _ didn’t expect so many people to show up, and I’m the biggest of us all.” He laughed. With his free hand he reached for a soft biscuit and handed it to Tommy, waiting until his little fingers had wrapped around it before he let go. Having food in his hands seemed to have calmed the little boy substantially, so he worked on sorting through the other food he’d brought with him to find something a little healthier. In the end, he settled with some green beans, and he handed them to Tommy one at a time.

“I like having moments like this.” Phil smiled. “Just you and me. Sure, the party is fun, but next year you’ll be one and a half, you’ll be off toddling around and having fun with your brothers and their friends, and I won’t be able to steal you away for cuddles like this. Cuddles with you are  _ always  _ my favourite time of the day.”

Tommy made a contented noise, holding up his half chewed bean for his father and giving Phil a wide smile.

“Yummy, right?” He smiled, leaning his head forward to bite a little of the bean for himself. When Tommy spotted what he’d done he pulled it back toward him and Phil laughed at his defensiveness.

“There’s plenty more to go round, you can have as many as you like. Don’t worry.”

As Tommy went back to eating quietly again, the door to the bedroom cracked open and Phil looked up to see Technoblade’s head poking through the small gap. His eyes were big and sad, and he stood looking at his father hesitantly.

“Everything alright?” Phil asked, beckoning his son closer. “Need a cuddle?” 

Technoblade nodded, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. The noise from the other rooms was muffled quickly, and Technoblade’s footsteps shuffling against the floor were the loudest thing Phil could hear. He moved the green beans closer to his other hand, so he could feed and hold Tommy with one arm, before holding the other open for Technoblade.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s too loud.” He said, clambering onto the bed and cuddling up to Phil. “My ears hurt.”

“Don’t worry, we’re having quiet time in here while Tommy eats dinner.” Phil reassured him, a hand rubbing up and down Technoblade’s shoulder as he pulled him close. “I just brought a bag of Tommy’s food through here, I think there’s more biscuits in there if you want one.”

Technoblade just shook his head, his fingers moving to tickle Tommy’s feet. The baby kicked a little in response, but was too focused on his food to react much more.

“I don’t like people.” Technoblade said after a moment.

“Really?” Phil asked. He knew Technoblade was more wary of people - he was a Piglin, and while few people had commented on that directly he knew there’d been looks sent his way. Phil had returned dirty looks of his own to those that dared to make his young son feel insecure, but he had no way of knowing if this sudden dislike of people was caused by that. 

“Yeah.” Technoblade replied. “They’re loud and I don’t like loud things. And some of them have gold in their ears and I want it but I know I’m not supposed to. And they’re scary when you aren’t there.”

“Scary?” Phil asked. “How are they scary?”

“I dunno.” Technoblade said, his head tilting up toward his father. “They’re just bigger than me and smarter than me and know more than me, and you are too but you’re my dad and you keep me safe, and I don’t know them.”

“That’s alright.” Phil whispered, leaning to press a kiss into Technoblade’s hair. “No one’s going to hurt you, but it’s okay to be scared. I’ll always be here to keep you safe, and when you get bigger you start to get braver too. You don’t have to do anything that scares you now, though, alright?”

“Mhm.” Technoblade hummed, and Phil tightened his hold around the boy while passing Tommy another green bean. “Can I stay with you?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to play with Wil or Niki?”

“Yeah.” He said quietly. “I wanna stay with you.”

“Then you can stay.” Phil smiled. “You’re  _ always  _ welcome to come have cuddles with your dad, I’ll always be here.”

“Thanks, dad.”

It didn’t take too long after that for Tommy to decide he’d had enough to eat, and Phil found himself rocking the boy to sleep while Technoblade still snuggled up beside him. He could hear the rooms outside becoming gradually quieter as the evening dragged on and people decided to head home, and when the noise had lowered enough Technoblade decided to venture back out to say goodbye to Niki and play with Wilbur until it was bedtime. They’d both been given special permission to stay up later than usual, and with a few less people around Wilbur had managed to convince Technoblade to pick at the spread of food that had been prepared. Phil used the time the two boys spent feeding themselves to properly put Tommy to bed, before heading back downstairs to find them sitting cross legged in front of the fire, paper plates filled with sugary goodies that would be keeping them up  _ long  _ after their already extended bedtime.

Oh well. Christmas didn’t happen that often.

It wasn’t long after that that Phil was saying his goodbyes to the last of the visitors from the village, and when everyone had gone and he’d closed the door he managed to enjoy an entire second of peace and quiet before he felt someone tugging at his shirt.

He turned around expecting to see Technoblade again, but was instead met with a very sleepy looking Wilbur.

“Hey kiddo.” He said, a hand moving to ruffle through his hair. “You look tired.”

Rather than try and bat away his father’s hands like he usually would, Wilbur just tugged on his shirt again, and so Phil knelt down to Wilbur’s level.

“What’s up, Wil?”

“I miss you.” He said quietly, immediately wrapping his arms tightly around his father’s neck and burying his head into his shoulder. “Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” 

Phil instinctively wrapped his arms around Wilbur and pulled the boy protectively close, giving him a tight squeeze when he said he’d missed him.

“Of course you can.” He said. “You’re never too old to come and have cuddles with your dad, I’m glad you still like them as much as I do.”

“I love you, dad.”

“I love you too, Wil.” Phil said, leaning back to look his son in the eyes. “So very much. You make me so happy, and you always will. I love you all the way to the sun, and the moon, and all the stars.”

“All of them?” Wilbur asked in disbelief, and Phil nodded.

“Even the ones too far away for us to see, I love you  _ that  _ much.”

“Well, I love you all that, but times infinity.” Wilbur smiled. 

“Go on, go get into your pyjamas and get snuggled up in my bed with a book. I’ll be up soon.”

Wilbur nodded, running from his side to find Technoblade and the two boys bounded upstairs together. Phil let them be for a while, trying to clear up what he could, but deciding to leave the washing up for the morning. It was too late to think about doing much more than picking up the rubbish that had been left around his home.

When he eventually headed upstairs, he heard quiet voices coming from his bedroom, and when he pushed open the door he saw both Technoblade and Wilbur snuggled under the quilt. The lamps beside the bed were turned on and Wilbur was reading from one of their storybooks, with Technoblade curled up close to his brother and his eyes halfway closed, and Phil couldn’t help but grin. He loved his boys dearly, and he was glad that neither of them felt they were too old to spend a night snuggling with their dad. 

He changed into his own pyjamas and joined them in bed, the two shifting so they were either side of him and both able to cuddle up close. They were asleep in seconds, and Phil reached over to turn out the lights.

Parties were fun, and seeing smiles on the faces of his friends warmed his heart, but nothing made Christmas feel quite as complete as holding his family close. He’d cherish these moments for as long as he could, and he’d never forget the time he spent with his boys. Whatever happened in the years to come, they’d always have Christmas to come back together and smile.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to take part in the mcyt advent calendar prompts feel free to join in, you can find the prompt list on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/amooniesong/status/1331702805934043137) (feel free to drop a follow, too!) i also have a [discord server](https://discord.gg/9y9BF7SMKc) if you'd like to join :)
> 
> please do drop a comment or kudos, always makes my day!


End file.
